Hiro Matsumoto
"To use my skills to take life, such is my fate as i am but a mere tool of assassination." ''—Hiro Matsumoto during the meeting with his sister. '''Hiro Matsumoto '(松本ヒロ, Matsumoto Hiro) is a shinigami and Rangiku Matsumoto's older brother. Currently he is a elite member of Onmitsukidõ. Appearance Hiro appears to be a handsome young- man, like his sister he has blonde colored hair. Haircut itself has a very unique style as he keeps half of it slicked down, leaving the left side on the loose. His body build is rather thin and muscular as he keeps himself in prime- shape in order to perform his missions without any trouble. He is also shown to be quite tall. His choice of clothing is also rather unique as it does not resemble Shinigami's nor Onmitsukidõ's, he wears a black colored shirt that tightly covers his torso and lower part of his face, elegant- looking black colored trousers and a black colored coat with golden- pattern design. When off- duty he prefers not to wear the coat and shirt, instead of what he wears a black elegant- looking blouse. Personality Hiro lacks such thing as personality because he was trained to hear and obey, complete orders without fail even if it would be something that Hiro would not like to do, he rarely speaks if not told to do so. He has a great sense of duty which leads to his astounding loyality to the chief of Onmitsukidõ. During one of his missions, he was scold by a woman who's husband was assasinated by Hiro, she couldnt belive that such cold-hearted man could be a shinigami as he took her husband's life right infront of her eyes, without any regret of doing so. Currently he is trying to learn new emotions and create a personality of his own, with the help of his sister and other members of his unit. Backround Hiro was born during the assault of rebel shinigamis which led to his poor childhood without parents in Rukongai. It is unknown when they did split up or why as he was too young to remember it. During his life in Rukongai, Hiro was known as "Shadow Boy" or "Thief Child" because he used his immature sneak skills to steal food and make up for his livings, he left no signs left of himself after stealing something and seeing or hearing him was also impossible but his little childish reign over the village ended after being caught by the chief of Onmitsukidõ, who took a slight interest in his capabilities of stealth. Eventually he ended up joining the Onmitsukidõ, from where his life as assassin took place. For years he was taught the art of stealth, making him the perfect assassin after what he made a big progress by perfectly completing several missions which made him the "Elite" member of Onmitsukidõ, meaning that he could become a chief himself if given the chance. Later on he recived the information about his yet unknown little sister who was also a shinigami, surprisingly she held the title of a Vice-Captain. Hiro took a little interest in the case and met Rangiku, who changed his life completely as after that meeting he had decided to change his lifestyle by a little and eventually join 10th division someday. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Hiro has shown excellent results at using his sword in many difficult situations, he is capable of standing his own against a Vice-Captain level opponent though he prefers not to charge head on, instead of what utilizes stealth. Shunpo Master: Being a Elite member of Onmitsukidõ, Hiro has mastered the art of Hohõ. His shunpo out-matches most of captains, he is capable of using it very efficiently. It is said that his shunpo holds 3th rank in the matter of speed. *'Clones': Hiro is also capable of creating at least 10 clones of himself at once using Shunpo that are indistinguishable from his true self, despite of their effective usage they do not last long. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great, sudden speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in two rapid strikes (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). This attack is his favorite to use.[145]The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Master Assassin: Hiro has mastered the art of assassination. He is known to be skillful in staying hidden and moving without being seen. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Hiro has shown to be very cautious and careful during battles or missions, he observes his opponents or targets very carefully and thinks everything out before making move, he is quite crafty at making false attacks or triggering off opponent's defences. Enhanced Endurance: Hiro has shown to be capable of running for weeks and take a fight against a large number of bandits at once. It is most unlikely to see him tired. Enhanced Durability: Hiro is capable of reciving high amount of damage, shown during his fight against rebel shinigamis who slashed him several times. Enhanced Speed: Even without using Shunpo, Hiro's speed is far above everyone else's as he is capable of dissapearing without anyone noticing it and delivering attacks at wicked speed. Kidō Expert: Hiro is proficent at using the art of Kidõ, he is capable of mixing it with his stealth- style perfectly, mostly he tends to use binding- spells. Zanpakutõ Youkai (妖怪, "Specter"): The Zanpakutō's form is a short, regular katana. The tsuba has ring shape with several spikes coming out of it. It has a black handle. Hiro keeps his zanpakutõ inside of his coat. *'Shikai': Its release command is "Arise within nocturnal" '''(夜行性の内に起こる, yakousei no nai ni oko ru). ''Shikai Special Ability'': In its Shikai, Youkai appears to be a pair of black daggers, with golden colored design that covers the tsuba and the centre part of the handle and the blade. The daggers themselves are slightly curved. Youkai's abilities are also based on stealth as upon shikai activation Youkai masks Hiro's spiritual pressure completely, making Hiro a very dangerous opponent due his opponents only chance to spot him is their rely on sight. Youkai is darkness- type zanpakutõ. 'Doppelganger Illusions: '''Hiro can utilize darkness to manifest multiple copies of himself, with the combination of Youkai's passive ability of masking his spiritual pressure, opponents may find it difficult to find out which one is real, which makes this ability far more deadly in comparison. This ability is unnamed. '''Gisou '(偽装, camouflage): By utilizing darkness to erase himself from opponent's vision, Hiro completely blends into surroundings, making it impossible to see him and track down with sensor- type abilities. The only way to trigger off this ability is to wound Hiro. 'Noroi '(呪い, curse): Many opponents would mind to recive hit from such small weapon like dagger, but the true trick lies within their ability to prevent regeneration. Any wound delivered by the daggers is unable to regenerate, even if the opponent's regenerative powers are great. This ability wears off with time, which would be exactly 72 hours. *Bankai''': Not Yet Achieved. Category:Character Category:Shinigami Category:Characters